


Attention

by Salamander



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ffxvrarepairsweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: Sometimes, the nicest moments are the smallest, quietest ones.





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> so i read skinandbones' latest drautyx for today's prompt and my insides imploded so i figured i needed to get in on that action, even tho i wasn't gonna do a prompt for today!
> 
> so; ffxv rarepairs week: day 5 - prompt 'hand holding'

It was only during the busiest of times, that their fingers would brush in public. Standing to attention, hands behind his back, Nyx would feel the slow caress of Drautos’ fingers across his own as he paced behind him, orders firing from his lips like the rattle of guns. 

It’d taken Nyx some time before he’d been able to stifle the tremble that washed through him afterwards. To school his face to peaceful blankness; readiness instead of lust, when all he wanted to do was take those large hands, twine his fingers through those calloused ones, push him against a wall and just kiss him until everything else melted away.

He’d push the feelings down until the cool of Drautos’ flat, or his own. They would sit, then, wordless against each other; the weight of their love settling upon them like a downy blanket. Fingers tangled together under a duvet, watching a movie or channel hopping or simply dozing after a long day in a comfortable, drowsing heap. 


End file.
